Parallel
by maybeillbebaldo
Summary: A Society under attack. A Toadstool kidnapped. Tsunomon hunted. With the lives of 3 worlds in turmoil, can 3 strangers help the Captain Komamura, King Bowser Koopa, and Tsunomon find their way home and restore balance…


_Hello... This is sort of an ambitious idea I had and is still taking time to develop. I'm sorry the posting is going to be sporadic..._

_Sorry about the "Bleach" descriptions... I'm not patience enough to get all the little symbols on top of the words... I'll post as often as I can..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Mario, or Digimon. The OCs are based on Roy= Komamura's Son, Baldo= Maybeillbebaldo, & Danielle= Someone I use to work with... Enjoy._

* * *

PROLOGUE I: SOCIETY…

Ever since the death of the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 Guard Squad, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, at the hands of Yhwach, head of the Quincy army during the 1000 year war, the Soul Society has been under constant and consistent attack. The Shinigami or Soul Reapers, balancers of the dead who lead lost souls from the World of the Living into the afterlife, fight desperately to protect the Seireitei and stay off extinction.

However their numbers have severely declined due to the Wandreich assault, as well as, from many Shinigami choosing to defect from their positions to satisfy their own personal reasons. Some abandoned their comrades fearing death, others turned on their brethren taking up arms against their own friends for profit or power, and some warriors deserted pursuing their own personal vendetta in the name of honor.

Tracking Yhwach into the Dengai, a tunnel separating the Human World from the Soul Society, former Captain of the 7th Division in Gotei Guard Squad, Sajin Komamura leads a group of black robed men on such a mission. Rushing through the cavern, a man with a thin pencil size moustache stretched across his lip and short black hair addressed the back of the varying colored fur head with pointed ears of a man nearly ten feet tall. Depending on the light, the wolf's main pelt changed between grey, red, and brown.

"Captain Koma-."

"Tetsuzaemon," the man's ears rotated backward. "I told you not to call me that anymore. I forfeited my title when I abandoned the Seireitei in order to avenge Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Impossible Captain," the man in sunglasses answered back.

The response prompted the titan's head to tilt back revealing a set of golden eyes while confirming the brownish fur wrapped around the top of Komamura's head stopping atop the wolf's snout. The brown fur gave way blending into a crème colored pelt that ran the former captain's jaw just under the nose, descending his neck, entering his own robe.

"You are not in the wrong here and defeating Yhwach will only benefit the Seireitei," Tetsuzaemon responded looking at his lieutenant's badge on his sleeve.

The entire group of men all members of the wolf's former squad agreed. Their loyalty to their furry commander always caught the wolf by surprise. Captain Komamura's self perception is one of shame as he considered his guise that of a savage beast and a monster. In an effort to compensate for his monstrous appearance, Komamura acts as humbly, protective, and loyal to his men as his canine appearance suggests.

The former Squad 7 Captain always wondered whether his men return their devotion out of respect and his example or because they consider him a pet despite his position and title. It's a horrible mind set to be in especially going into battle. Komamura normally dismisses that notion of "man's best friend" however it remains a nagging thought during his down time.

"Thank you, Iba," the wolf addressed his lieutenant using the same tone while on duty. "Are you absolutely sure Yhwach went to the World of the Living?"

"That's the Intel we received from Lieutenant Hisagi," the shaded man replied.

Captain Komamura nodded. Ever since Captain Tosen, former Head of the 9th Division and 1 of 2 men the wolf considered a friend joined Aizen's army, Shuhei Hisagi proved trustworthy as a Shinigami and a confidant.

As Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Shuhei shared in the same grief as Captain Komamura from Tosen's betrayal. Both men had considered the pacifistic captain their friend and vowed to make the blind man see again. Komamura understood Hisagi's pain as both men had joined together in order to defeat Tosen and finally make him see. However, Aizen had obliterated the blind man's body during his final moments.

Suddenly the solidified walls transformed into a semi liquid goo with the consistency of spider webbing. The Kaikyo Kotei, a barrier used to restrict the flow of time in the Dengai so Shinigami can pass safely from the Soul Society to the World of the Living, broke forcing the small group of Soul Reapers to quicken their pace in an attempt to outrun time.

"The Quincy must have taken control of the Research and Development Department in the Soul Society," Iba spoke.

"Everyone hurry before you're swallowed by the Koryu," Komamura ordered. He slowly fell behind the pack in an effort to encourage his men to pick up their pace by "nipping at their heels". It was a private joke the wolf thought laughing to himself.

However, the furry captain quickly realized that his group would not be able to outrun the current's collapse. Komamura halted turning toward the mass collapsing around them.

"Captain Ko-," Tetsuzaemon shouted grinding to a stop almost 60 feet away.

"Keep going Iba! I'll hold the Koryu until you're through the Senkeimon," the wolf responded authoritatively.

"Sir," Iba protested. "You'll be swallowed up in time. You can't do this alone."

"I'll be alright Tetsuzaemon," the wolf growled. "This isn't my first time holding up the current." Komamura recalled a memory during the Mod Soul incident some time ago. During that chaotic time, the 7th Division titan held the Koryu still long enough for his fellow squad captains to gain access to the Soul Society. "I'll find you. Now go. That's an order."

Iba reluctantly complied ordering the others to start running again. "Yes, Captain."

A small amount of pride filled the wolf's heart as he was swallowed by the current.

* * *

Prologue II: KIDNAPPED

As the sun rose signaling the start of a new day, its golden rays revealed a trail of debris that littered the length of Mushroom Village streets. The damage extended from many small stone huts shaped like the edible fungi. Once functioning as shops, trading posts, and homes, their ruins lined the way toward a similarly looking castle like an insulting garrison.

The giant stone structure showed crumbled towers, gaping holes in the walls and various roofs, and a slew of unconscious or injured people wearing sleeveless vests and parachute pants. Their mushroom shaped heads bandaged while the unharmed scramble around them.

Damage continued deep inside the castle walls, many of which had make shift doors that allowed easier passage through the corridors. However shattered statues, broken furniture, and fallen chandeliers made walking treacherous over the elegant polished floor.

A bearded mushroom holding a golden scepter directed those uninjured in attempt to restore order despite the lingering remnants of the previous night's chaos.

"You there," the bearded fungus ordered in a whining voice. "Take his majesty to his private chambers."

"Yes, Chancellor."

"Chancellor, what happened," another mushroom asked tending to a fallen comrade.

"What does it look like," he retorted snidely. "We were attacked without warning or provocation. The king and both Mario Brothers were injured."

"And Princess Toadstool," a gruff voice asked.

The chancellor's eyes closed as his fingers approached the bridge of his nose. "The princess was kidnapped."

"By who," the gruff voice mumbled.

"By that villainous tyrant King Bowser Koopa who else," the chancellor answered turning in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened. "Ba-Ba- Bowser!"

"That's King Koopa to you maggot," a sandy yellow scaled covered lizard wearing a green spiked shell squinted suspiciously at the chancellor. A half smile revealed several rows of pearl white jagged teeth. "Now what did I do?"

The mushroom swallowed hard starring at the giant fire breathing reptile known throughout the kingdom as enemy to all. Unable to find his voice, the old fungi's eyes darted from the razor-like teeth, to the 5 inch long claw tipped fingers and toes, to King Koopa's monstrous pair of 10 inch horns protruding in opposite directions from a flowing red mane and spike shell.

The fear refused to leave the chancellor's eyes as realization set in. Just the night before, the castle was attacked. During the assault, the king, Mario, and Luigi were seriously injured and Princess Peach was kidnapped. Now the villainous, King Koopa, returned to seize the castle knowing the whole kingdom was defenseless. The interim leader knew there was nothing to stop Koopa's conquest.

"Relax Chancellor," the reptile spoke in a tone surprising the mushroom. "I'm not here to take reign of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Y-You're not?"

"No. I don't conquer weak kingdoms," King Koopa answered bending inches from the chancellor's face. "Now, where is my queen?"

"I-I don't know," the mushroom trembled fearing the reptile's response.

King Koopa's eyes relaxed. The tyrannical ruler knew intimidation would not give him the information he sought. "What happened?"

"We were attacked during dinner last night. With the first explosion debris struck both Mario brothers on the head knocking them out," the chancellor recalled the details. "After they went down we were powerless."

"Take me to them," the King commanded.

Following the chancellor, King Koopa heard the squawks and murmurs passing amongst the castle soldiers and staff. None of which were complimentary or flattering but the conversations were as the king expected. Luckily the king's emotional skin was as thick as his scaly reptilian one due to his villainous reputation.

It wasn't King Koopa's fault. Sometimes life in the Mushroom Kingdom was boring and he enjoyed his live action conquest games. Koopas are just combative by nature and on occasion King Koopa invaded the other realms to liven things up a bit.

Unfortunately, the other kingdoms were uptight and considered the king's actions as "aggression" instead of as the games he intended. Only during his favorite part of the game, kidnapping Princess Peach Toadstool, did he let his true intentions known by telling the acquired hostage of his exploits.

Ironically, the princess laughed and actively conversed with the king while being treated as an honored guest during her captivity. However, once the Super Mario Brothers entered their world, the game changed. Needing the key Princess Peach held in order to open the warp back to Brooklyn on Earth, Mario and Luigi forced their way into King Koopa's castle and rescued the princess.

Mario fell in love with the toadstool princess and chose to remain in the Mushroom Kingdom. His brother, Luigi, could not abandon his brother and agreed to stay as well. Both men became knights of the Mushroom Kingdom living in the castle by Peach's side. From that day forward, King Koopa had become known as a tyrant throughout the land despite Princess Peach's protests.

Every so often, the princess would sneak out of the castle or King Koopa would "kidnap" her whenever they wanted to see each other. Peach respected the giant reptile because he wasn't overprotective or constantly reminding her of royal duties or obligation. He held the blond haired woman in the highest regards because Peach was the closest thing to a friend the king had outside his kingdom. They stayed in each other's company until one if not both Mario brothers saved her.

Today, however, is different. Today the princess was kidnapped. Today the Mario Brothers were knocked out. Today the Mushroom Kingdom was defeated smoldering on the brink of ruin. And today it wasn't him.

Entering a chamber filled with dozens of beds but overflowing with injured Mushroom capped people, King Koopa had to tread cautiously not to add insult to the injury upon the fungi passed out on the floor. He stopped at the foot of the beds of two unconscious humans.

Both mustachioed men had blankets pulled just under their chins. Bandages and stitches covered their cheeks and a roll of gauze wrapped repeatedly around their foreheads. The red and green caps used to identify them hung from a bed post drooping as if in shame.

"What's wrong with you," Koopa directed at the sleeping men.

"B-but King Koopa-," the chancellor started.

"You are supposed to protect her," King Koopa spoke over the interim ruler as if he wasn't there. "You're her knights! You're supposed to keep her safe at all costs."

The chancellor's mouth opened but closed silently when he saw the king's harden gaze melt almost into overflowing pools. The reptile knelt beside the alleged superhero in red.

"Don't worry buddy," the king spoke a thousand times softer than anyone's ever heard. It was a tone he only ever shared with Princess Peach. "I'll rescue her. I'll bring Princess Peach home."

The king rose seeing the chancellor's face. He immediately raised one of his clawed fingers. "Not one word."

"Of course."

"Kamek," King Koopa bellowed.

A blue robed turtle wearing a blue pointed hat and thick framed glasses appeared from inside a cloud of smoke. He bowed. "You bellowed sire?"

"I'm going to rescue Princess Toadstool. Protect the Mushroom Kingdom until we return or until those pipsqueak plumbers wake up," the giant ruler ordered. He continued interrupting Kamek's protest. "Assign a kingdom to each one of my kids. Keep this world safe until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Lord Bowser," Kamek answered knowing there was no chance swaying his king's mind.

"Now my travel supplies," King Koopa said.

The little turtle waved his wand pulling a bag similar to Santa's toy sack out of thin air. King Koopa opened the bag rummaging almost half his body into the bag. Finally he held out his hand. Kamek placed the wand in his ruler's outstretched palm.

Waving the scepter over the bag, the seemingly bottomless pit shrunk into a portable pouch no larger than 10 inches. King Koopa stuffed the bag into this shell then returned to the wand to Kamek.

"The enemy disappeared into the Human World warp zone," the chancellor informed King Koopa.

The reptile looked at the sleeping plumbers. "Looks like I'm starting in New York."

Following the chancellor, King Koopa and Kamek stopped at a lowly green pipe protruding from the ground just inside the castle's 2nd basement. The tyrant climbed above the rim then turned back to his viceroy.

"Kamek protect this castle until I return," Koopa commanded. Once his number 2 nodded, he turned to the chancellor. "Don't let the king or Mario Brothers hurt Kamek when they wake up. We're only trying to help today."

"Yes, King Koopa," the mushroom capped viceroy answered back sincerely. It was as if in these past 20 minutes the past many years had never happened. "Thank you."

"I'll check in when I can," King Koopa informed both interim leaders slamming his claws together. He disappeared into the pipe.

The two viceroys nearly jumped out of their skin when the pipe began to spark and crackle. Suddenly the pipe exploded and if not for a magical barrier cast by Kamek both commanders would have been impaled by debris.

"Must have been tampered with a spell," Kamek suggested standing over a smoking crater with jagged metal shards framing it. "Doesn't look like the Mario Brothers will be following King Koopa this way."

"If they wake up at all," the mushroom countered. "Good luck King Koopa."

* * *

Prologue III: HUNTED

An explosion swirling a large cloud of soil, grass, and flowers interrupted the picturesque tranquility of the meadow. Just as the illusion of serenity returned, a series of rapid explosions shattered any chance of calm today.

"You may have eluded me during the night Tsunomon," a booming voice as powerful as the echoes that just impacted the ground rung out. "I will devoir your data by day's end!"

Breathing heavily a tanned hide ball shaped animal with a horn extending from its top hopped along the grassy knoll much like a rabbit despite not having any appendages. Its crimson eyes darted back and forth along the field seeking any type of aid or lifeline.

"Help me," a childlike voice escaped from the creature spotting a pair of animals with large floppy ears. Tsunomon deviated from his current path toward the two. "Please. I need your help."

Both animals exchanged worried glances disappearing underground when another explosion propelled the ball forward. "Wait, please, don't run." The Tsunomon stopped bouncing atop the upturned dirt. "Please let me in. Pl-."

An eruption from underground sent the horned ball running again. The message was clear, 'Go away or we'll destroy you too.' Once again Tsunomon was forced to seek aide while fleeing for his life.

Upset looking behind for the pursuer, the tiny spiked ball lost his sense of direction bumping into a massive rocky cliff. It must have ran forever in both directions from the little creature's point of view. An explosion against the mountainous wall feet above Tsunomon signaled the futility of escaping.

Cornered the ball turned revealing his once panicked brows transformed into narrowed defiant ones. Although false, the determination behind the crimson iris demanded respect. Measuring from the ground to the tip of its horn, the no more than 2 foot tall head bared razor sharp teeth at an approaching 20 foot dinosaur.

A giant black scaled reptile with green stripes resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex sent tremors along the ground after each closing step. Unlike the short forearm depiction of Earth's history, this lizard's arms extended down its sides more like a primates. The animal's chest and abdomen, also, resembled a simians rippled in muscles.

However that's where its simian similarities ended and the terrible thunder lizards remained. Large white knives extended the tips of 3 finger-like claws. Tyrannical scales protected against damaged from enemies and rows of shark style pearl white teeth lined the dino's upper and lower jaws.

"Ah, no more running Tsunomon," the row of teeth projected as if the creature was smiling. "Your delectable data shall be mine."

"Think again DarkTyrannomon," Tsunomon growled dodging globs of drool from the salivating enormity before him. "Bubble blat!"

Multiple pink bubbles projected from the tiny mouth popping instantly once contacting the dinosaur's knee. The large clawed hand scratched the struck area.

"Your little love taps are annoying," DarkTyrannomon grumbled. "My turn Iron Tail!"

The lizard's 9 foot tail transformed as hard as steel striking Tsunomon. The tiny creature embedded the rock wall. Peeling from the newly formed crater, Tsunomon struggled standing as erect as a ball could without popping. His gaze remained as defiant as ever behind clinched teeth.

The tiny animal attacked again this time thrusting his horn into the dinosaur's ankle. Enraged the Tyrannosaurus's jaw opened revealing a bright and growing fire.

"Fire Blast," it bellowed releasing a concentrated heat wave of fire scorching the small amount of earth between the two. A wall of flame erupted rotating Tsunomon into the air. "Now the rarest and most succulent data in the Digital World is mine."

The somersaulting creature spotted a hole previously unnoticed at the base of the cliff. Perhaps the attacking digimon uncovered it Tsunomon thought realizing that it was his only hope of survival. As the dino's hand crept forward, the little morsel fired a barrage of bubbles that changed Tsunomon's trajectory.

Its counter polarity sent the ball into a lingering smokescreen provided by the hunter's smoldering fire creating cover. Despite his badly bruised body, the animal did not waste time licking his wounds. Tsunomon hopped straight to the hole finding it a little tight to navigate even with his small stature.

What else could he do? Remaining outside the rock wall meant certain death and like all beings Tsunomon's self-preservation outweighed his eminent demise. Wiggling he inched his way into the hole on his way to greet the unknown.

"Tsunomon? Where did you go," the Tyrannosaurus bellowed victoriously outside. It wasn't until the little head rounded a bend when his enemy's tone changed to anger. "I'll find you Tsunomon even if I have to tear this mountain apart!"

The walls rumbled and pieces of rock descended upon the ball's brow. Knowing going back was an impossibility Tsunomon ventured deeper into the crevice losing the daylight from outside. Sometime passed and what seemed like hours wandering the blackened path, a white light appeared before the head.

Its presence gave Tsunomon pause as noise filtered through the white glow but nothing about its appearance indicated it led outside. In fact the animal peeked around the anomaly before him seeing only continued darkness surrounding it. New rumbling that sounded closer than ever dictated Tsunomon's next course of action. He hopped forward getting absorbed by the light.

* * *

PROLOGUE IV: The OCs

In the afternoon sun of a crowded park dozens of men, women, and children enjoy the early preview of spring allowed by old man winter. Young children played on the various jungle gyms, swings, and sliding boards while their parents read or conversed with their fellow guardians. Older patrons partook in sporting events on the soccer, baseball, and football fields, or on the basketball courts.

Leaning against the outside brick wall of the restroom pavilion, a dirty blonde girl with straight hair cascading over her shoulders to the small of her back stretched while sighing. She dressed in a white karate gi trimmed in burgundy lines around the neck and edges.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face, a bored expression hid her hazel eyes framed behind thick burgundy glasses. She raised a bottle of sports drink to her mouth showing off her burgundy karate gloves. Returning the bottle to the ground, she stretched attempting to touch her matching shade of red karate shoes.

Holding the position, she didn't even flinch when a long stick landed in the ground barely missing the back of her head. Her attention shifted forward to two males breathing heavily when the stick retracted.

"You lose again, Baldy," A redheaded teen dressed in a similar uniform smiled slyly holding a wooden katana shaped sword over his shoulder. He laughed counterstriking a brown haired boy of equal build wearing a hoody and jeans. "What's that 48?"

The counterattack knocked the brown haired kid to his butt while an 8 foot bamboo pole with knobs on opposite ends landed next to the down teen. Quickly getting back to his feet, he pointed the pole at his rival.

"49, Roy," Baldo returned his face hidden behind dirt, sweat, and bruises. "Again."

"Aren't you tired of getting your butt kicked, buddy," Roy asked mockingly with his tone changing as if speaking to a 6 year old. "Maybe you should hold it like a Bo staff or at least only use half of it. You last longer that way, Baldy."

"Next time," the boy rebutted gearing up for another bout.

"Hold on a sec, Roy," the blonde stepped forward. "It's my turn to spar with Baldo."

Turning to the female, Roy shook his head disapprovingly. "Not yet, Danielle. 49's to odd a number to leave it at." His smile grew unnaturally wide. "Don't worry. This won't take long sweetheart."

Danielle barely finished her sigh before Roy disarmed Baldo knocking his counterpart down again. However, Baldo rolled backward and rose to his feet again in under a second.

"Again," Baldo commanded picking up his staff.

"That's 50," Roy answered resting his wooden blade against his shoulder turning toward Danielle. "It's Danielle's turn, Baldy." Roy grinned over his shoulder. "But I'll be happy to mop the floor with you again after."

Baldo walked over to a backpack pulling his own black pair of sparring gloves. He set his pole against the pavilion while tightening the gloves with his teeth.

"Ready," Danielle assumed a fighting stance.

Baldo bowed slamming both his fist together entering his own stance. "Ready."

He barely finished before Danielle was on top of him. The fighters moved rapidly thanks to each other's familiarity quickly escalating their close combat. However the female's speed was too great and the male teen constantly swung at air. Defensively, on the other hand, Baldo's endurance did not allow Danielle to knock him down head on.

These matches were always exciting and drew a crowd around the duo every time. Roy wondered what kind of damage Baldo could inflict when he actually made contact with Danielle but the girl's speed and agility sent Baldo off balance. His momentum combined with her quick pushes toppled the male every time.

Despite his constant trips to the ground, Baldo bounced right back up rushing the blonde again and again. The teen's resilience is what drew the audience. They could tell neither fighter held back often leading everyone to root for the girl, Danielle, even Roy.

Considered the official/unofficial referee, the redhead would forget his duties and become an energized spectator during the lack of a better term "street fight" but that didn't bother Baldo. It's the reason both he and Danielle sparred against him. Their non uniformed friend always got back up, every time, always asking to go again without complaining normally.

However, the redhead realized this wasn't going to be one of those times when Danielle dipped her shoulder leaving her left breast unguarded. She made it even worse adding…

"You can't strike me," Danielle taunted.

Baldo's eyes narrowed. The way they do when he's annoyed. "Wise ninja master once say," he squeezed Danielle's exposed breast. "Honk!"

He was struck in the nose so fast and hard that he staggered backward. Somehow he held his ground while pinching his nose. Danielle's face blushed scarlet.

"What the hell was that," her eyes narrowed. Their whites turned as scarlet as the rest of her face. "What the hell's a matter with you?"

"With me," he growled with hand still on his nose. "What's the matter with you?" Baldo winced straightening the appendage. "How am I supposed to get any better if you let me win?"

"Sorry," Danielle's anger subsided. "I just thought you got tired of not hitting me."

"How are people supposed to take you seriously as a fighter, if you give your opponent an opening," Baldo's annoyance remained. "Never give your opponent an opening. Make them earn their victory every time." Baldo turned to Roy. "You're up, Roy."

His grin widens, "Right, Baldy."

"Wait! We're not done yet," Danielle protested.

"I don't have time to waste with someone who doesn't take training seriously," Baldo shot back picking up his staff in a snobbish tone.

"I said WE ARE NOT DONE," Danielle rushed.

Roy's unnaturally wide smile appeared when Baldo untwisted his stick transforming the pole into two 4 foot police style batons. Gripping the knobs, Baldo used the shaft to protect his forearms. It was his cue for both martial art students to attack.

"Hey wait for me," Roy entered the fray.

During these handicapped style matches, Roy's speed increased almost doubled while Danielle's strength became more devastating chipping bricks. Both styles of attacks were directed solely at Baldo by his request.

His stamina allowed the human to endure almost any blow. He was the only one of the group able to absorb the strikes without sustaining serious injury. Normally their matches extended long after sunset and by that time, Baldo was the only one of the group able to maintain his balance.

Once Roy and Danielle recovered enough to walk, the trio left the now empty park treading along Arrow Street to 12th. The temperature dropped once the sun set forcing almost all the other citizens to seek shelter indoors reminding everyone that the winter season was still in full effect.

Stopping at 12th and Arrow Street as the trio usually does before parting ways, a sudden change in air pressure weighed upon their shoulders to the left. A heavy clanking and banging sound echoed from in front of them while an exhausted and pain filled cry drew their attention to the right.

"It came from that direction," the three said in unison but pointed in opposite directions.

Glowing orbs appeared floating in front of each of them. Instinctually, they grasped at their perspective glow but only Danielle's made a sound that strengthened when pointed to the right. The trio looked at each other and nodded.

Danielle ran down the right path. Roy drew his wooden sword embarking down the left. Baldo, though not as quickly, lumbered his way straight ahead.


End file.
